Love Is Just Another Door
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: "Love is just another door"- He says. But what about her... Another door seems to open and another darkness that fills the hearts of others. Can they stop this beast? Or will darkness have another path to follow...  Rated T for mild adult humor


Chapter 1- Love is Just Another Door  
>(Authors note- After a few failures on this website I've finally decided to go to a larger range of stories. But as a devoted writing I've decided not to give up. I'm trying to improve my writing styles and this would be another step closer to do so. So please understand if my writing sucks)<p>

_A life that I've never knew I'll have. A door to something else that I've never imagined.  
>This feeling in my chest… It has pain… But… Not the pain of darkness but… When I look at that boy… He makes me heart just… Unlock.<em>

After a year or so after defeating the organization things have become peaceful for a little while. There was time to catch up with everybody including Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, Kiari, and Sora. A nice and peaceful time, a period of warmth and freedom… But that is the start of the endless storm of violence and blood in this world…

"Come on Sora or we'll keep Riku waiting again jeez!" Says Kairi in the distance while Sora swims in the crystal clear blue sea.  
>Swimming closer and closing to shore with salt water stinging his eyes all he could do was try and swim faster. Eventually, he arrives at the sandy shore dripping wet with only his undergarments covering most of his body.<br>"Sorry I was just taking an early morning swim and besides." Sora says while showing Kairi a sack with something moving inside.  
>"I brought us breakfast!"<br>"Wow… So you got time to talk to Kairi showing off your bag crabs instead of coming to our usual meeting place?" Said the approaching boy with gray hair with a sarcastic grumpy voice.  
>"Uh… Well these aren't crabs! There fish! Um… I think…" Sora says while shoving the sack at Rick who just chuckled politely returning the bag to Sora.<p>

After a fine meal of fish and oyster shells the trio of friends all sat on the tree trunk lazing around soaking up the bright morning sun. Until Kiari broke the silence  
>"It's been about a year since you both defeated the organization."<br>"Yeah? Well… You helped too didn't you? I didn't know that you have the fight in you to actually use the keyblade and using it to kick some nobody butt tocks." Sora said punching Kiari in a soft and friendly manner making them both chuckle.  
>After that little chit chat it was more silence for about ten minutes or so. The sound of sea gulls filled the air shoving the gentle breeze to cool the three of them down while being about to get their vitamin D.<br>"Well, I'm going to go get some coconuts or something. Anyone want any?" Says Riku leaping off the tree trunk.  
>"I'll take one Riku!" Say's Kiari in an upbeat tone.<br>"Same here! I'd like a real big and hairy on-"  
>"Too much info Sora! I'll just get one that's um… You're size… Uh… Forget it. I'm going to get some other fruit." Riku said in an awkward tone strolling off toward the distance.<p>

_"So it's only me and Sora… It's only me and him now..."_ Kiari thought to herself  
><em>"Ah… The sun… How nice…."<em> Thought Sora in his mind.  
>Kiari looked up toward Sora with his eyes closed and his light tan reflecting the sun that seemed to radiate around him.<br>"Uh Sora…"  
>Sora just gave off a small "Mhmm?" still closing his eyes<br>"Can I uh… Sit next to you? I need to tell you something."  
>This seemed to alarm Sora for his eyes jolted open and looked at Kiari with a curious expression. And without warning, the little red head scooted over toward the key blade master's side looking down at her own hands.<br>_"I'm… I'm so close…"_ She thought trying to plan her next move.  
><em>"Why is my heart beating so fast… I've never felt my heart race like this toward Sora before… Never…" <em>  
>Kiari flinched when abruptly the brown haired boy touched her hand.<br>"Oh um… Sorry about that I just thought that you were uh… Err…"  
>The red head tried not to giggle like she usually did when Sora tried to cover her mistake but was found speechless.<br>"I just thought that you were um… Cold! Yeah that's right! I thought you were cold!" Sora said giving off a nervous laugh still holding hands with Kiari.  
>"Um yeah, my hands feel a little cold because of the breeze and all that you know so…" Kiari said tightening her grip on Sora's hand.<br>For a brief moment all they could here were the light waves of the sea and the sound of sea gulls flying in the air. But they didn't notice the trotting footsteps that were silence by the sand.  
>"Hey you two love birds! I brought you you're uh… Coconuts…" Said Riku awkwardly shuffling his feet on the sand laying out four large coconuts and a rock.<br>Kairi and Sora quickly placed their hands back to their sides and turned their heads away looking at the other direction trying to hide their blushes.  
>Riku have off a sarcastic sigh and started to hammer the nut's while speaking to both of them.<br>"There's no need to hide the fact that you both love each other. And let me tell the both of you this." Riku said as he hammered the third coconut with a successful crack on top while waving the milk stained rock at the two.  
>"Love is just another door" Said Riku taking a swig of his coconut milk.<p>

Authors note- (I know that this chapter might not be worth looking at but this is more like a test. If this is successful I'll continue this story and try and making it a lot better. But if it isn't, I'll still continue it but I need the reviewers help to comment on what I'm good at and what I'm not good at. I tried to do a third person visual instead of a first person visual like I normally do and I'm trying to see this method is a lot better. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll make the other chapters longer and that's a promise)


End file.
